Making Deals With AkitoDisaster
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fruits Basket fanfic, yay! I hope ya like, and first off here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Fruits Basket.**

Chpt1-Weird Dreams That Tells The Future

"I can't believe I woke up late!" Tohru said loudly when she woke up on Sunday morning, so she quickly got out of bed and got ready to cook breakfast for the Sohmas that she was living with, 'Iit was because I had another dream of him...of Kyo-kun,' Tohru thought as she was quickly setting up things to cook for breakfast 'It's been two months since I've been having dreams of Kyo-kun,' Tohru thought remembering her last dream of Kyo-kun...

((())))Flashback of Tohru's Dream(((())))

Tohru is running through a forest, her destination is unknown, then when the forest cleared she saw the Sohma Main House, then she entered the gates and walked to a room where she heard yells and poundings so she looked through a bar and saw Kyo, he was in a dark room pounding on the door screaming to be let out so Tohru somehow unlocked the door and Kyo fell on his knees and looked up at her and she saw that he had been crying "Tohru...thank you...I knew you weren't like everyone else...you're the only one that can understand me," Kyo said as Tohru knelt down to eye level which she still had to look up

"You're welcome Kyo-kun...I didn't like to see you be tourchered that way," Tohru said hugging Kyo and was surprised when Kyo didn't transform

"I need to tell you something Tohru...I...I love you," Kyo said making Tohru look into his eyes then they both closed their eyes and leaned in close to each other. But before they could kiss Tohru always woke up and started breathing hard and feeling sweat, and sometimes she found herself at Kyo's door.

(((())))End Flashback(((())))

"Morning Tohru," Kyo said walking to the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk to drink out of

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said with a smile looking at Kyo for a few seconds then going back to the cooking

"Need any help?" Kyo asked

"No I'm fine," Tohru said setting some food on a plate then Kyo started to walk away "Do you think you'll beat him before the deadline?" Tohru said making Kyo stop and freeze not moving a muscle as millions of thoughts flowed through his head

'How'd she know? Will I be able to beat Yuki? If I don't then how will I ever live without Tohru?' Kyo thought as he took a breath "So far it doesn't look too good...if Akito suddenly died then I wouldn't be locked up in that place but...it turns out the cat is the one that is always having the damn bad luck!" Kyo said punching the wall and leaving a hole then he walked out of the kitchen not wanting to be near Tohru at that moment so he walked up to his peaceful place...the roof.

"Why do I have to have these damn feelings for Tohru? I don't want to go...I want to be with Tohru...but I better face it the cat can never be happy," Kyo said under his breath as he looked out at the stream not noticing Tohru climbing the roof

"Kyo-kun...I'm sorry," Tohru said bowing a little as Kyo looked up at her

"You have nothing to apoligize about it's my own damn fault for thinking that I could ever beat that damn rat," Kyo said looking away from Tohru so Tohru sat next to him

"Kyo...you may not like what I'm going to tell you but...lately I've been having dreams...dreams of you being locked up in that dark room..." Tohru paused seeing an even more sad expression on his face "But...everytime someone was always there freeing you," Tohru said making Kyo look at her face

"Who'd release a monster like me? Everyone I know thinks I'm a monster...that I'm aiming for something that'll never happen...I bet you even think I'm a monster?" Kyo said looking back out at the stream

"No I don't Kyo-kun...don't believe everything Akito says...she's (Yes Akito is a girl it's revealed in volume 11, even thought I've only gotten up to volume 3...reading fanfics gives you tons of information.) always saying that you're a monster that everyone says you're a monster and that you'll never join the Zodiac...but I don't believe in any of that...I believe that you're as speical as any of the members of the Zodiac...which is why I was always fond of the cat...I've always felt sorry for the cat and I've always wanted for him to be in the Zodiac, and I'll help you Kyo-kun...I promise that I'll help you," Tohru said as Kyo bought his knees up to his face still not looking at Tohru

"Thanks Tohru...but there's nothing anybody can do, I made a deal with Akito and I can't back out no matter what...now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a while," Kyo said feeling like he was going to cry but he held it in until Tohru climbed off of the roof then he allowed a few tears to roll out of his eyes as he buried his head in his knees.

'Poor Kyo-kun...I wonder if there's a way I could help him...maybe I should make a deal with Akito...but Yuki-kun'll go crazy if he finds out that I went to make a deal with Akito...but it's not like I'm going to tell him,' Tohru thought when she entered her room so she decided that after lunch she would go make a deal with Akito, the "God" of the Sohma family.

TBC

**A/N: My first Furuba fanfic, yay! Even though I only read up to the third volume I'm already making a fanfic. Why does my brain force me to do these things? I need to at least read six to eight volumes to know all of the characters, hopefully my mom won't get annoyed if I reserve Furuba from the libary...wait why am I rambiling again! Review please but if you sent me a flame, I WILL put a curse on you, and trust me you won't like it...I can put it on your whole family, MUWAHAHAHA! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back, YAY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba! I wish! . **

Chpt.2-Runaway Tohru

"I'm going to work, I'll be home in a few hours!" Tohru said walking out of the house and took the path that she usually took for work then she stopped and looked around making sure that none of the Sohmas sawed her so she ran down the path of the Main House and stopped when she reached the gates then when she caught her breath she knocked and was greeted by Kureno

"What do you need Honda-san?" Kureno asked bowing a little so Tohru bowed also

"May I speak with Akito-san?" Tohru asked and saw Kureno hesitate before he gave her an answer

"Wait here, I need to see if Akito is avaliable," Kureno said walking away so Tohru waited as she felt her stomach turns into knots, then a few minutes later Kureno came back "You may see her," Kureno said so Tohru followed him to a door so Kureno opened it and allowed Tohru inside so she walked inside and saw Akito sitting on a chair looking outside then Kureno closed the door and left

"What do you want?" Akito asked not facing Tohru

"I came to make a deal with you," Tohru said which made Akito stand up and face her, Akito seemed to be intrested in what Tohru was asking so Tohru continued "If I leave the Sohama family don't put Kyo-kun in the dark room please," Tohru said looking down at her feet since she was really nervous

"Why are you willing to leave your "home" just to let that monster roam free?" Akito asked while creating a smirk across her face

"Because Kyo-kun doesn't deserve to live in that room...and I promised him that I'll help him stay away from that room...so do we have a deal?" Tohru asked looking up and Akito held out her hand so they shake on the deal so Tohru shook hands with Akito

"Deal...but do not tell any of the juunichi, if you do I won't wait until Kyo graduates I'll throw him into the black room...you have 24 hours to leave Shigure's house and never speak to them ever again, not to any of the Sohmas," Akito said letting go of Tohru's hand so Tohru nodded and bowed

"Thank you Akito...goodbye," Tohru said then she walked out of the room and out of the main house back to Shigure's house so she could pack.

When it became midnight Tohru woke up and grabbed a backpack with clothes, money, and a picture of Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure then she climbed out of her window, grabbed the ladder that lead up to the roof and climbed down the ladder and walked out of the forest. While she was walking through the forest she wrapped an extra sweater around her to make her warmer then she heard footsteps heading towards her so she hid behind a nearby tree and saw Kyo walking back to Shigure's house since he was out training for the weekend then he stopped near Tohru so Tohru seeing that Kyo didn't notice her silently walked around to the other side of the tree so Kyo wouldn't see her, then she felt something hit the tree hard "Show your damn face!" Kyo yelled kicking the tree harder making Tohru fall and she heard Kyo walk towards her so she quickly stood up but before she could run away Kyo quickly grabbed her sweater collar and made her face him "Tohru, what the hell are you doing out here at midnight!" Kyo asked her, so Tohru did the first thing that came into her mind, Tohru hugged Kyo making him turn into a cat "Dammit, why the hell did you turn me into a fucking cat!" Kyo yelled to Tohru expecting Tohru to answer back but all he saw was a couple of tears fall out of Tohru's eyes and lip the words goodbye then she turned around and ran away from Kyo leaving him alone so when he changed back to his human form he quickly put his clothes on and ran back to Shigure's house.

"Shigure Yuki wake up!" Kyo yelled when he ran inside the house then Yuki threw a vase at Kyo making the vase break and leaving a mark on Kyo's forehead

"Shut up, it's 1 in the morning!" Yuki yelled getting ready to walk back to his room

"Tohru ran away!" Kyo yelled making Yuki stop and Shigure who just entered the living room stay frozen

"Why the hell would she run away, what did you do to her Shigure!" Yuki yelled at Shigure making Shigure look insulted

"Why would I do anything to make Tohru-san runaway, she kept my beautiful house clean and was a light that I enjoyed!" Shigure said

"Then what the hell did you do to her Kyo!" Yuki yelled

"Damn rat, why are you blaming me for her running away when I just got back from training!" Kyo yelled as he went to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his injury that Yuki gave him

"Because you're the one that's always yelling at her and making her feel bad!" Yuki yelled as he got off of the stairs and as Kyo walked back into the living room

"Look, it was dark and all but to me it looked like she was forced to runaway, espically knowing she didn't even say a word to be, closest thing was when she lipped goodbye," Kyo said leaning against the wall and holding the ice pack to his forehead with one hand and the other hand in his pocket

"So someone forced her to leave but who?" Shigure said as Kyo and Yuki looked at each other

"Akito," they both said at the same time

"But what could Akito have done that made Tohru leave without telling us?" Shigure asked them and they all thought about it

"Did she have any injuries when you saw her?" Yuki asked Kyo and Kyo shook his head

"She looked the same to me...maybe when we see her at school tomorrow we'll ask her what's going on, if I know Tohru she wouldn't have missed a single day of school no matter what," Kyo said walking up the stairs to his room so everyone else walked to their rooms and tried to get some sleep.

"Honda-san has done what you have asked," Kureno said when he came back from the forest to see if Tohru ran away

"Good...in the morning tell Kyo that he doesn't need to worry about the dark room any longer," Akito said with a smile so Kureno bowed and walked out of Akito's room to allow her to sleep "Now I'll be able to control my family once again without anyone interferring with my plans," Akito said under her breath as she pulled the sheets to her chin then she fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

**A/N: Well I think I made this pretty long, I still can't believe that I've written this fanfic, I'm amazed with myself::wipes tear from eye: review please, send a flame and I'll send you a curse. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. But it doesn't hurt to dream.**

Chpt.3-What The Hell Is Going On?

"Good morning Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru said greeting her friends the next morning when she came to school

"Morning Tohru, I'm surprised you didn't come with Prince and Orangey, how come?" Uo-chan asked crossing her arms

"Because...I'm not allowed to speak to them so I moved out," Tohru said looking down at her hands which was on her desk

"How come, they seemed to have good waves, strange ones but good ones nonetheless," Hana-chan asked as she and Uo-chan became surprised

"It's because I made a deal with Akito...the Sohma's leader...and I have to stick to the deal otherwise she'll put Kyo-kun in a place that no soul could live in very long," Tohru said still not looking at her friends

"Orangey's tough he can take it," Uo-chan said as Tohru shook her head and looked up at them

"I've seen it before it's terrible, everyone can see you but you can't see them, and it's pitchblack and it won't allow any source of light inside, it's worse than hell," Tohru said then she saw Yuki and Kyo enter the room and walk towards her

"Why the hell did you runaway!" Kyo yelled at Tohru making Uo-chan punch him

"You should know better than to yell at her orangey," Uo-chan said which made them both start arguing

"Honda-san what made you leave?" Yuki asked her but she looked away from Yuki knowing that she couldn't talk to any of the members of the Zodiacs "Honda-san, what's wrong why aren't you talking to us and...why'd you turn Kyo into a cat?" Yuki asked whispering the last part into her ear then the sensi came in

"Alright everyone take your seats, Orangey quit arguing!" Sensi said making Kyo give her a death glare then he and Uo-chan took their seats and Yuki walked away from Tohru and took a seat next to her.

"All right everyone today you're going to run the mile, run five laps by the end of class, good luck," the coach said at gym so everyone started running but Hana-chan was walking, Uo-chan was beating almost everyone and Tohru was jogging not noticing that Kyo was running to her

"Tohru, why won't you say a word to us!" Kyo said standing in front of Tohru making her stop then when she tried to run past him he grabbed her shoulders "Answer me, and don't try to turn me into a cat again!" Kyo whispered so no one would hear him

'What can I do, if I say something Akito will put him in the dark room and if I hug him everyone will know about the Zodiacs,' Tohru thought then Uo-chan stopped next to him

"Orangey...coach is...calling you...says someone's here...to see you," Uo-chan said trying to catch her breath so Kyo let go of Tohru and ran back to see who was looking for him "Did orangey do anything to you?" Uo-chan asked Tohru and she shook her head

"Kyo-kun was just asking me a question, I better hurry up and finish the mile," Tohru said starting to finish running the mile.

"Some family member of yours is waiting for you in the office, he says that it's very urgent that he speaks to you," the coach said to Kyo so Kyo walked to the office and saw Kureno standing outside

"What the hell do you want!" Kyo asked annoyed knowing that Kureno was probably going to remind him of the deadline which was a month away

"Akito has sent me to give you a message, she says that you no longer need to try and defeat Yuki, someone made a deal with Akito so you wouldn't be locked up," Kureno said making Kyo wide eyed as everything became clear of why Tohru ranaway then Kureno walked away leaving Kyo to his thoughts

"Tohru...what kind of deal did you make with Akito?" Kyo said under his breath then he quickly ran back to gym class and was able to catch up with Tohru "Why the hell did you make a deal with Akito!" Kyo yelled grabbing Tohru's arm making her stop and everyone else since Kyo yelled so loud "You know how Akito is always mixing in her own ideas in deals!" Kyo yelled even more which made Uo-chan push Kyo away from Tohru

"What's with you Orangey!" Uo-chan yelled

"Stay out of this you damn yankee thug, this is between my family and her!" Kyo yelled at Uo-chan as Yuki ran up to them

"Kyo quit, what's going on?" Yuki ordered seperating Uo and Kyo

"Tohru made a deal with Akito that's what's going!" Kyo yelled as Yuki grew wide eyed and turned to Tohru who was backing away

"Honda-san is this true?" Yuki asked and Tohru nodded then she ran back into the building not wanting everyone to go crazy because of her,

"Tohru mentioned something about Akito...she said that she made a deal to keep Orangey away from some room...and she said that that was the reason she left because that was the whole deal," Uo-chan said making Kyo and Yuki speechless

"But why would Akito put you into the dark room unless you made a bet with her!" Yuki said turning to Kyo and Kyo looked away

"Ask Shigure, he knows everything...I'm going on a journey, I need to clear my head," Kyo said walking away ignoring everyone's stares and the coach's complaints.

"Tohru, are you all right?" Hana-chan said entering the girls locker room feeling Tohru's waves coming from there then she went to the stall of where she heard crying and she saw Tohru with her knees up to her chest and she was crying inside of them so Hanajima knelt next to Tohru

"I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay with Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, and espically Kyo-kun," Tohru said holding back some sobs then she let them out again as Hana-chan hugged her friend

"It's allright, I'm sure they understand, in the meantime me and Uo-chan are wondering where you're staying?" Hana-chan asked her

"In a tent a few miles away from where Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun lives," Tohru said lifting her face and wiping her tears away from her eyes

"You know we can't allow you to live in a tent again...I wonder if I can make a deal with this Akito person...but just hearing the name gives me a bad wave," Hana-chan said as Tohru looked at her and shook her head

"Don't I'm fine, I lived in a tent before I met Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun and I'll be able to live in one again, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise," Tohru said giving Hana-chan a smile.

"Dammit why does that damn Akito always ruins everyone's lives!" Kyo yelled as he kicked a tree in a forest that he was in that was a few miles away from the school then he leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky "Why did I have to be born, why the hell am I always suffering...I love Tohru so much...but why is it that she made a deal with that damn Akito?" Kyo said under his breath as he sat down on the grass and stared off into space as he thought of nothing but Tohru

"Why do you seem so sad you monster, monsters shouldn't have feelings, should they?" Kyo heard a fmailiar voice say behind him so he quickly stood up and turned around seeing the only person that would call him a monster...Akito

"What the hell do you want, haven't you ruined my life enough?" Kyo asked her trying to hold back his rage

"I just wanted to see all of my children espically knowing that monster won't be in my way anymore...you know you two will make a great monstery couple, too bad she can't speak to you," Akito said pushing Kyo over the edge so he grabbed Akito's kimono collar and pushed her to a tree

"You damn son of a bitch, you can call me a monster but don't you ever call Tohru a monster, all she did was give the Sohma family something you couldn't give, hope!" Kyo yelled

"I can call anyone I want a monster, and I'm able to give you hope, I can give you anything you want...including me," Akito said making her face get closer to Kyo's but then Kyo pushed her face to the tree

"If you're able to give me anything I want then give me Tohru, she's the only thing in the world that I have ever wanted!" Kyo yelled

"You know how it is, a deal is a deal, and a deal can't be broken unless both of us wants it to be broken," Akito said with a smirk

"Tohru wants the deal to be broken, last night when I saw her she was crying, you made her cry, I can never forgive any damn bitches that makes Tohru cry!" Kyo yelled punching Akito's face making her fall but Kyo brung her back up

"But that doesn't mean that I want to break the deal," Akito said making Kyo even more angry

"If you don't want to break the fucken deal then that means you don't give a damn about this family, you only care if they listen to you, well you know what, I'm not ever going to listen to a bitch like you," Kyo yelled starting to choke her but she kicked him in the one spot that hurts every man so he let go and knelt on his knees in pain as tears came out of his eyes and he tried gasping for breath as Akito grabbed the back of his shirt collar and threw Kyo to the tree that he was holding her on making Kyo wince in even more pain

"You damn monster if this girl is causing so much problems in my family then maybe I should have Hatori supress her memories!" Akito yelled making Kyo wide eyed and he looked away from Akito not noticing the smirk that she had "Aw how sweet the orange hopeless monster loves the brown annoying monster," Akito said making Kyo grow even more angry so he pushed Akito into a tree across from them

"Yuo damn bastard, I thought I told you to never call Tohru a monster, now get your damn face away from me, or I'll kill you!" Kyo yelled backing away from Akito, so being "defeated" Akito ran back to the direction of the main house.

"Kureno, bring Hatori in," Akito said when she got home an hour later so Kureno bowed and went to look for Hatori.

"Yes Akito?" Hatori asked her when he came in a few minutes later

"I need you to supress Tohru Honda's memory, Kyo is getting too tight with her, and I cannot allow that monster to create even more monsters," Akito said staring out her window not looking at Hatori's surprised shocked face

"Y-Yes Akito, whatever you wish," Hatori said walking out and closing the door then he grabbed his coat and went outside.

TBC

**A/N: NYA! There's the end of the chappie! I would really love it if you people reviewed, I NEED REVIEWS! Sorry I get a little hyper after school, and tomorrow's Friday! WEEEEEE YAY! Review please, send a flame and in return I'll send a curse. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba so don't sue me!**

Chpt.4-Supressing Memories

"I miss Yuki and Kyo-kun...I wonder how they're doing without me..." Tohru said under her breath as she looked at the picture of them all, including Shigure, that they took a month ago, then she snapped back into reality when she heard twigs crack so she grabbed a knife and looked out a little and saw Hatori-san, then Hatori quickly touched Tohru's forehead and she felt like a part of her brain was being sucked out, then when Hatori took back his hand Tohru fell down on her back and blacked out.

"I've done exactly what you have done Akito-san," Hatori said entering Akito's room as Akito smiled and chuckled a little

"Now I'll be able to make that monster pay back for hurting me," Akito said so Hatori walked back out and closed the door, not being happy about supressing Tohru's memories.

The next morning at school Yuki showed up and walked up to Tohru "Tell me why you haven't been talking to any of the juunichi," Yuki said inturppting Tohru's conversation that she was having with Arisa and Saki (Uo-chan and Hana-chan)

"Juunichi...aren't those the Chinease Zodiacs, how would I be able to talk to them?" Tohru said giving Yuki a weird look as he grew wide eyed then he saw a cut on her cheek

"How'd you get that cut and when did you get it?" Yuki asked pointing to Tohru's cut

"Some perv snuck up to where I'm staying and he made me black out and I got cut by the knife I was holding," Tohru said getting a weird feeling about Yuki

"What did this perv look like?" Yuki asked wanting to know why Tohru didn't remember any of the juunichi

"All I could see was that he had bangs covering his left eye, why are you even talking to me when you have other girls to talk to?" Tohru asked turning back to Arisa and Saki and continuing on with her conversation so Yuki quickly ran out of class to try and look for Kyo.

A few minutes later Yuki found Kyo in the forest a couple of miles away from school and Kyo was kicking and punching trees like they were his enemy "Kyo...something's wrong with Tohru," Yuki said scaring Kyo

"Dammit is it that hard to make a single fuckin' noise!" Kyo yelled not hearing the last part that Yuki said

"That's not important right now Ha-"

"Of course that's not important to me the only important thing is to join the Zodiac so everything can turn right for me," Kyo said inturpting Yuki and kicking down more trees

"Shut up for a minute you damn cat, Hatori supressed Tohru's memories!" Yuki yelled making Kyo stop and become wide eyed

"Damn you Akito, I'll beat the hell out of you," Kyo said under his breath as he looked down at the ground and leaned against the tree "What do you suggest we do, she can't have her memory returned," Kyo said clenching his hand into a fist

"Which is why we need to start from the beginning, we already know where Tohru lives so we'll just-"

"No we can't start from the beginning because if we start all over then she'll remake that deal and everything will end back up to this," Kyo said turning to Yuki "Akito sent Hatori to supress Tohru's memories because of me, Tohru's memories are supressed because of me, because I had to have damn feelings for Tohru and that damn Akito wants me to suffer!" Kyo said through gritted teeth as Yuki became wide eyed when he heard that Kyo actually had feelings for someone espically knowing that it was with the same girl he loved

"There's nothing else we can do, she's going to have to remember about us somehow and we need her to somehow find out our secret," Yuki said as Kyo shook his head once again

"Look, Tohru made a deal with Akito asking her to not lock me up, and all I have to do is make a deal with Akito telling her to give back Tohru's memory," Kyo said starting to run to the main house but Yuki quickly grabbed his arm making him stop

"What are you going to give Akito in return?" Yuki asked him as Kyo looked down

"I'll allow her to lock me in the dark room," Kyo said which made Yuki let go of him so Kyo ran back to the main house while Yuki ran back to school.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I have to get back to my math homework (NOOOOO) and my brain doesn't get the damn question, anywho review please send a flame and I'll send you a curse that's full of bad luck. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier: I do not own Furuba so don't sue me!**

Chpt.5-Not Remembering Kyo-Kun

As Kyo entered the gates of the Sohma Main House flashbacks of him being with Tohru came into his mind...

_"There's an amazing umeboshi on your back Kyo-kun, I can see it."_

_"At least try to look smart when you're by yourself, if you space out like that you'll get kidnapped or something," _

_"O-okay." _

_"...I said when you're by **yourself**,"_

_"If you're having a hard time holding your umbrella...please share mine,"_

_"Someday I would like to see a match between you and Shishou-san,"_

_"Kyo...kun!"_

_"Stay away! What...what are you doing? How can you just act...like nothing's wrong? What are you doing!"_

_"Kyo..."_

_"I told you to stay away! What the hell's your problem! Can't you **see**! **Smell**! I'm disgusting aren't I! I'm sickenig aren't I! Why don't you leave me alone! I don't want your pity!"_

_"Kyo-ku...Kyo-kun...But...But I..."_

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

A few seconds later Kyo shook his head not wanting to think about Tohru right now so he walked inside and bumped into Akito "What are you doing here you disgusting monster!" Akito asked him while giving him a death glare

"I'm here to make another deal with you," Kyo said catching Akito's attention

"Continue," Akito said

"You can lock me up if you give back Tohru's memory...but don't let her remember anything about me," Kyo said seeing a smile spread across Akito's face

"Done, I'll tell Hatori to give her memory back, but first, into the dark room you go," Akito said opening a door and pushing Kyo inside then he/she locked the door (none of my friends are sure if Akito is a boy or girl so I'm putting he/she from now on).

While Kyo was being locked away Tohru was looking through her things for a picture of her mom when she found a picture but it wasn't of her mom...instead she was with three guys, one had orange hair, the other had gray hair, and the eldest had brown hair 'Who are these people and why am I with them and how am I able to look happy?' Tohru thought not noticing someone enter her tent then she felt a hand touch her forehead and before she could even scream thousands of images entered her mind then when the hand let go of her she fell back once again and blacked out while Hatori, (A/N: How could you NOT know it was him?) took the picture from her hand and tore out the part that held Kyo and walked out back to his car and drove back to the Sohma main House.

As Kyo sat against the cold metal wall he thought of what Tohru's life would be like without the worthless stupid disgusting cat, 'She'll probably start going out with that damn rat...everyone'll probably forget I even existed...I just had to be born as the cat,' Kyo thought as he played with his beads making sure he didn't take them off, "I'm going to miss you Tohru, I love everything about you that the list goes on and on," Kyo said under his breath as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping he would die since he had nothing to live for anymore.

"Honda-san, wake up," Tohru heard a voice say which made her wake up and she saw Yuki leaning over her

"Yuki-kun, where am I?" Tohru asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyelids with her fists

"You remember me!" Yuki asked in a surprised expression

"Of course I remeber you, I remember you, Shigure-san, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Ayame, Kagura, Akito and Hatori, how could I forget the members of the Zodiac?" Tohru said with a smile which made Yuki even more confused since she didn't mention Kyo's name but he let it slide and reached out his hand

"Come on, I came to take you back home," Yuki said helping Tohru get up so she grabbed her things with Yuki's help and they walked back to Shigure's house.

"Tohru-kun, I'm so glad that you're all right!" Shigure said hugging Tohru when she and Yuki entered the house

"Konnichiwa Shigure-san, it's good to see you again," Tohru said with a smile when Shigure let her go then she went upstairs to put her things away

"So why did she run away in the first place?" Shigure asked Yuki when he was sure that Tohru wouldn't be able to hear them

"She made a deal with Akito to not let Yuki be locked up, and when she didn't even remember who we were I told Kyo and he just said that he would allow Akito to lock him up and when I found Tohru she seemed like she didn't remember Kyo," Yuki explained making Shigure look surprised for a few seconds then he grew a smile

"Yes, now Kyo-kun won't break my house anymore!" Shigure said making Yuki sweatdrop then Tohru came down

"What are you laughing about Shigure-san?" Tohru asked seeing that Shigure was about to jump all over the house

"I'm just so happy that you're back, that's all!" Shigure said hugging Tohru

"Yuki...I was thinking if we could go out...on a date," Tohru asked starting to blush

"Sure," Yuki said which made Tohru smile and they walked out to go on a date.

TBC

**A/N: Okay to make things clear, THIS IS NOT A YUKIXTOHRU FANFIC! Because like Kyo says, Yuki is a girly man, plus I think Kyo and Tohru go great together espically knowing that Tohru is like one of the only ones that understands Kyo, and I was finally able to read volumes 4-6, now all I have to do is borrow or buy the other volumes, review please, send a flame and I'll send a curse. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba only the plot**

Chpt.6-Weird Flashbacks

:Tohru's POV:

It's been three months since I ranaway and now I'm Yuki's girlfriend, all of the girls from the Prince Yuki Fan Club wants to kill me but I couldn't ask for a better life then to be near my friends and boyfriend.

One day while Mayu was talking about a lesson pictures of a orange haired boy kept coming into my brain 'Not again, this is the sixth time in two days, who is this boy?' I thought as I looked out of the window and more images of the boy came in my head 'I've got to ask Yuki if he knows who this person is,' I thought then I went back to listening to Mayu.

:Kyo's POV:

'How long have I been in here?' I thought when I woke up from sleeping and stared at what I think is the ceiling of the dark room "I wonder if Shishou found out about me being locked up in here...I wonder if Tohru went with that damn Yuki...why should I care, nobody cares for the worthless stupid cat, right?' I thought closing my eyes and going back to sleep, not wanting to think about anything anymore, all I wanted to do was find a way out of this place.

:End POV:

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said with a smile when she saw him waiting for her outside after school

"Hi Tohru, ready to go home?" Yuki asked her while giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Yeah...but...can I ask you something?" Tohru asked as she and Yuki started walking back to where they lived

"Sure, you can ask me anything, even if it's selfish," Yuki said with a smile which bought a flashback to Tohru's mind

_"It's okay to be selfish once in a while, you don't have to love everything."_

"Why do I keep having flashbacks of an orange haired boy?" Tohru asked him which made Yuki stop and become wide eyed then he shook his head and chuckled a little

"We never knew anybody with orange hair, and I don't think anybody on this planet would have orange hair, it's just your imageination," Yuki said continuing to walk with Tohru beside him

"...Yeah...I guess you're right...I'm glad that you're my boyfriend Yuki," Tohru said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around one of his arms.

"Hatori, Tohru-san started remembering things about Kyo...she can't remember him, not at all," Yuki said over the phone when Tohru was taking a shower

"This isn't good...what's making her remember these things, I buried her memories deep," Hatori said making Yuki try to think of anything that would remind her of Kyo

"We took everything of Kyo's away, so there's nothing that could've reminded her of these things," Yuki said running his hand through his hair

"Well I don't know what's making her remember these things, this isn't normal, search her room, see if anything of Kyo's is in there," Hatori suggested so Yuki agreed and hung up then went upstairs to go into Tohru's room and he searched for anything but he didn't find anything

'What's making her remember? Everything of Kyo was supposed to be erased from her memory,' Yuki thought as he walked downstairs to get started on his homework then Tohru walked in

"Hello Yuki-kun what would you like for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked with a smile on her face

"Nira-tama," Yuki said (FYI look into volume five to find out what it is)

'_Leeks? She might've well just say it,'_ (A/N: Gomen nasai if it's not entirely correct, I had to turn in volume five last week) "Okay Yuki-kun, I'll make the best Nira-tama you've ever tasted," Tohru said with a smile and walking into the kitchen 'Why does this orange haired boy keep popping up into my mind!' Tohru thought as she started making dinner.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry for making it so short but I thought this would be a great cliffhanger but to make sure you people don't get mad here's the sneak peek!**

_**:Kyo's POV:**_

_**I heard someone unbolting the door which made me surprised and I turned to what I think was the door then it opened and tons of light entered making me sheild my eyes then I heard a familiar voice "Hello, anybody in here?" **_

_**"Tohru?" I said putting down my arms and seeing Tohru standing in the door way looking straight at me with wide eyes**_

_**"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Tohru asked her voice a little shaky which made me smirk and look up to the ceiling**_

_**"I figured Akito would order Hatori to surpress your memory about me...but just so you know, I'm Kyo, the cat of the juunishi...I used to live in Shigure's house," I said looking back at her and saw tears swell up in her eyes then she ran to me and hugged me.**_

_**POOF**_

_**"Ah come on, I don't need this!" I yelled putting a paw to my forehead then Tohru gathered my clothes and took me in her hands**_

_**"I'm sorry Kyo, I became a little happy," Tohru apoligized giving me the smile that first made me fall in love with her.**_

**Well there that's a long sneak peek, I'm too nice sometimes now leave me be and let me go back to my comic, review please, send a flame and I'll send a curse. Adios! **


	7. GOMEN

I'm so sorry that i haven't updated anything in a long time but my computer's internet access is busted, and I have a limited time at the libary for other things, GOMEN NASAI I'll try to update I SWEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I might be able to have a chapter, but it might not be that long, so I'm going to try my best here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chpt.7-Freedom

:Tohru's POV:

'That's it, I can't take it anymore I'm going to look for him, I'm going to look for the orange haired boy...but where do I start?' I thought after another flashback of the orange haired boy entered my mind, then it came to me, I would look in the room that Yuki-kun told me about, the room where Akito locks up people , the dark room...

:Kyo's POV:

I heard someone unbolting the door which made me surprised and I turned to what I think was the door then it opened and tons of light entered making me sheild my eyes then I heard a familiar voice "Hello, anybody in here?"

"Tohru?" I said putting down my arms and seeing Tohru standing in the door way looking straight at me with wide eyes

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Tohru asked her voice a little shaky which made me smirk and look up to the ceiling

"I figured Akito would order Hatori to surpress your memory about me...but just so you know, I'm Kyo, the cat of the juunishi...I used to live in Shigure's house," I said looking back at her and saw tears swell up in her eyes then she ran to me and hugged me.

POOF

"Ah come on, I don't need this!" I yelled putting a paw to my forehead then Tohru gathered my clothes and took me in her hands

"I'm sorry Kyo, I became a little happy," Tohru apoligized giving me the smile that first made me fall in love with her.

"It's all right, just take me home, far away from Akito, I can't stand that damn bitch," I said as Tohru nodded and picked me up then walked back to Shigure's house.

A few minutes later Tohru went back to school so I stayed and fixed up my room, since apparently Yuki and Shigure tried to make it seem like I didn't exist. A couple of hours later I heard Yuki and Tohru come back so I walked out of the bathroom from my shower to go back into my room then I bumped into Yuki and he stared at me like I was a ghost "You have a problem you damn rat?" I asked him walking back to my room

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Yuki yelled making me stop and turn to him

"Well I am, so what? You afraid I'm going to take Tohru from you?" I said with a smirk then I entered my room ready for the war that was going to happen between me and Yuki for Tohru.

TBC

**A/N: Yes I finally have a chapter, I know it's short but I have a time limit here so wait patiently till I'll be able to update again. Review please, send a flame ,and I'll send a curse. Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chpt.8-WAR!

"What is HE doing here!" Yuki yelled at Tohru making hr flinch a little

"...I freed him...I kept having flashbacks of him so I went to the main house and saw him so I freed him," Tohru said holding back tears

"But why did you have flashbacks, I kept verything of Kyo's away so he wouldn't be in my way ever again!" Yuki yelled holding Tohru's arms tightly making a few tars come out of her eyes

"What the hell's going on? Yuki let go of her you bastard you'r hurting her!" Kyo yelled coming out of his room and punching Yuki in the face to make him let go of her which he did and Tohru fell on her knees crying like crazy

" It's your fault you damn bitch because you came back you ruined my plans of having Tohru and having a happy life!" Yuki yelled trying to punch Kyo but Kyo dodged and Yuki's punch almost ended up on Tohru but Kyo blocked it

"Tohru you have to get out of here otherwise Yuki'll end up hurting you," Kyo said blocking Yuki's punches

"NO...YUKI STOP IT!" Tohru yelld getting in front of Kyo and hugging him "You planned to have me like a toy...you tried to take away one of my most favorit memories...you lied to me...I can never trust you ever again...it's over," Tohru said between sobs as she hugged Kyo tighter not wanting to see how badly she had hurted Yuki

"Well Kyo...you won, you got Tohru...but you won't have her for long, I swear, one opf these days I'll make you suffer all of the pain you should be suffering now!" Yuki yelled running out of the house to who knows where

"Are you okay Tohru?" Kyo asked as she let go of him and she noddded

"I just feel bad for hurting Yuki-kun's felings," Tohru said looking down at th ground as she wiped away a few tears

"He'll get over it, but what I'm wondering is how did you remmbr me when Hatori buried your memories deep?" Kyo asked as Tohru took out a photo from the pocket of her apron (since she was getting ready to cook)

"Remember this?" She asked him and he nodded it was the picture that they took 4 months ago at the beach house

"What about it I'm not even in it, I was torn out," Kyo asked as Tohru flipped it over

"I forgot I had this pictur, it was the picture that Hatori-san took of you and Yuki at the cultural fest and I thought that you looked cute so I kept it without you or anybody else knowing and when Hatori tore the part of you out he thought that Yuki would take out evrything else of you but one day I was cleaning my room up when I found this under my bed then all of the flashbacks slowly started to come back to me," Tohru said looking up at Kyo

"Where did you ven gt this and why'd you keep it?" Kyo askd still mad at Hatori for taking that picture

"Momoji-chan gave it to me...and I thought that you looked so cute since you were smiling and I barely ever se you smile," Tohru said making Kyo blush a little

"Whatever, I'm going to get somthing to eat, I haven't aten anything in three damn months."

TBC

**A/N: Well there it is, and once again out of all the fanfictions I'm writing I decided to update this on. Review please send a flame and I'll send a curse. MERRY CHRISMAHKWANZAKAH! Adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

I swear I'll update, but it might not be for a while because I have to audition to get into high school, and I have to memorize a script for the audition and practice painting and drawing for the audition, since I'm trying out for a school of the arts for Drama and of course Art, so when the audition is done I'll update. OH And HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	11. SORRY

please forgve me but I can't update until after Feb.22 because I have to audition to get into highschool so I'm kind of stressed out now, I still have to do 2 more paintings. --


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Damn, when was the last time I updated? Sorry for making you all wait but I had auditions (which I didn't get in for drama, same with one of my best friend, the damn bastards, but I'm still waiting for the results for art), FCAT, and writer's block. The things that finally made me update was that I saw pictures of chpt. 122 which is THE BEST CHAPTER OF FURUBA EVER!(if you're a Kyoru fan). coughcoughkyofinallykissedtohrucoughcough. Oh and about the previous chapter, I just noticed that I made Tohru hug Kyo without him transforming 00' My bad...I was in a rush, I typed up that chapter on the library computers and I couldn't concentrate on the story without my music. Anywho without further ado here's chpt. 9 of Making Deals With AkitoDisaster! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba that belongs to Natsuki Takaya-san. **

**A/N: Sorry if I make Yuki a little OOC but I was in fourth period when I wrote this (I'm typing it up at home) and if my teacher found out I wasn't writing my feature article I would've been in serious trouble, and this took 4 sheets of paper, (front and back) so I think this is my longest chapter yet. **

Chpt.9-Jealousy

"How could she love that stupid damn cat?" Yuki said under his breath as he allowed his feet to be the leader of where he was going 'I thought she loved me...why did that damn cat have to ruin everything?' Yuki thought as he looked up to see where his feet dragged him, the Sohma estate... "I guess fate is still working against Kyo so that he'll get locked up," Yuki said with an evil smile **(A/N: Kind of like the one that he had in volume 1 the "I obviously despise the cat" smile)** and he walked into the large gates wanting to talk to Akito no matter how much he hated her **(A/N: Yes Akito is a girl, I've read so many upcoming chapters like chpt.122 to know that Akito is a girl.)**

"Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun I'm home!" Shigure said sing-songly as he walked through the door.

"Hello Shigure-san, how was your meeting with Mit-chan?" Tohru asked as she walked out of the kitchen still drying up a plate.

"Horrible, I tried to tell her that I've been writing instead of going out to drink sake but she still doesn't believe me," Shigure said taking his shoes off as he talked

"Don't worry I'm sure if you show her your writings she'll believe you," Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"I hope you're right...by the way where is Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked now noticing that the rat was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah he went out after he got in a fight with one of my friends," Tohru lied making it seem too obvious that she was lying.

"Tohru-kun I know you're lying to me," Shigure said sarcastically to see if she would confess.

"I knew I was obvious...I'm so sorry Shigure-san, you've been so kind to me for all of these years and this is the way I repay you? I know I'm being very selfish saying this but I can't tell you, I can't let Ky- I mean my friend go back to where I found him," Tohru said getting really panicy and nervous as Shigure just stared at her then came up with an idea making his perverted smirk appear

"Then since no one is here to stop me from seducing Tohru, I guess this is my chance!" Shigure said really loud making Tohru turn as white as a sheet as Kyo came out of no where (he was hiding in a walk-in closet) and punched Shigure nearly knocking him out

"YOU DAMN PERVERT IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON TOHRU YOU'D BE BEGGING TO DIE AFTER I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!" Kyo yelled as Shigure stared at him wide-eyed "Oh shit," Kyo said now realizing that he blew his cover.

"Kyo-kun how did you escape?" Shigure asked looking up at him wide-eyed

"Ah um you're hallucenating, I don't see Kyo, I don't even remember a Kyo, where did you come up with that name, I never heard of a Kyo, who-"

"Tohru stop, I blew my cover," Kyo inturuppted as Shigure stood up and eyed them both

"I want the truth, now tell me, or I'd have to call Aaya to come!" Shigure said with an evil glint in his eye as he held out his cell phone making Kyo turn white.

"Akito, Yuki is here, would you like to see him now?" Kureno asked as his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness to see Akito's pale, frail figure sitting on her futon in a corner of her room

"Yes send him in," Akito said as a smile slowly played on her lips, so Yuki entered the room making Kureno slide the door shut, "What is it you need of me? You only occasionaly show up on New Year's," Akito asked staring at Yuki's still body and studying his frail face

"I came here to report to you an event that happened," Yuki said not chanigng his posture or the expression on his face

"Do tell, I haven't punished anyone since that monster finally got locked away," Akito said with a smirk as she craweled closer to Yuki

"Kyo...somehow...was able to escape," Yuki said making Akito wide-eyed as she quickly got up and ran to where Kyo was supposed to be locked up so Yuki slowly followed her hearing her open the door to Kyo's cage

"WHERE IS HE WHAT HAPPENED!" Akito yelled as Yuki stood next to her then she turned around to face him "Tell me where he is now," Akito hissed with venom in her voice

"He's in Shigure's house, I'm guessing he somehow escaped and went over to Shirgure's house," Yuki lied not wanting Tohru to get in the middle of things

"Capture him, I don't care how you do it or if he comes up dead," Akito said making Yuki smirk a little but not enought for Akito to see

"With pleasure," Yuki said then he turned around and walked away.

"Ah so our little flower fell so much in love that she rescued Kyo-kun," Shigure said with a smile as he put his arms in the sleeves of his Yukata, as Kyo and Tohru's face both blushed ten shades of red

"Ah no, no, no, no, it's not like that, I only rescued him because I didn't know who he was or-"

"Tohru let it go," Kyo interuppted with a hint of blush on his face as he tried to hide it

"But to get back to the subject, where is Yuki-kun anyway?"

TBC

**A/N: I know this is a sucky cliffy but I can't use anymore notebook paper, and if my fourth period teacher catches me I'm in deep trouble, but be thankful I wrote a lot more than I usually do. Well review please NO FLAMES I'm not in the mood to listen to flames and I'd seriously would put a curse on you. Adios!**


	13. AH Writer's block!

Sorry, I haven't updated in so long, but I had projcts for school and writer's block, but nxt week I might b able to update! So be patint my fans.


	14. Planning on continuing

I might continue updating since my brain's kind of dead on inspiration when it comes to adding ideas for my comic Dangerous Nightmare. If you want to see 1 page of it go on animeluver2006. and look through my gallery. And I might update fanfics there, dunno, depends on inspiration which I'm barely getting any since Fruits Basket is over. In other words there's no more chapters. It sux.


End file.
